Visual voicemail (VVM) displays messages in a graphical form and allows users to choose which message to listen to, and provides options to delete, save, or manipulate messages in other ways. VVM output can display a short description of the message and caller which can include the time of the call, the length of the message, and the caller's identity among other descriptors. VVM can be used on mobile and standard landline phone networks.
Text messaging, also known as “texting,” refers to the exchange of brief text messages between devices, usually mobile devices on a wireless network. Commonly text messages are sent via Short Message Service (SMS). Texting can also refer to other short messages that include multimedia such as images, audio, video as well as text. A common standard for sending multimedia messages is Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS).